the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lewis meets Elaina
Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina was happy to be back at the society. Then she heard a knock at the door. She opened it, and as far as the man could tell, she was a pouting 11-year-old* what? *she wanted to have the attention, but now this man was here.* Jekyll1886: "Hello, miss," he greeted with a trace of hesitation. Both her appearance and her bluntness had surprised him. And she seemed a bit put out with him, to boot. Not a good start, this. "Is this the Society for Arcane Sciences?" Ms Elaina Hyde: Yessir, it is. *she looked more annoyed. She had hoped he wouldn't ask that... this guy was here to steal her attention!* Jekyll1886: "O...kay..." he acknowledged, raising an eyebrow. "Have I done something to offend you, Miss...?" he inquired, not knowing her name. Ms Elaina Hyde: Elaina Hyde. *huffs* you came here. Now you're a new lodger and I don't get the attention I was getting from being gone! Jekyll1886: "Ah," he said, suddenly understanding. He broke into a smile, followed by a chuckle. "I'm not a lodger, Miss Elaina," he reassured her, shaking his head. "Nor do I seek to become one. I'm merely here on a consultation call." Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh. *she blushed* s-sorry, then... *she giggled nervously* Jekyll1886: "No harm done," he shrugged. "Mind letting me in? I'm Dr. Weir, by the way." He dipped his head in a small bow of introduction. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, sorry! *moves out of the way of the door, still blushing* Jekyll1886: "Thank you," he said, entering. Taking in the main hall, he gave a low whistle of amazement. "I'd heard about this place, but it's quite another thing to see it in person." Ms Elaina Hyde: I love it here. The people are so amazing... Jekyll1886: "Mm, I imagine they are." He nodded. "Is one of them a 'Doctor Helen Jekyll', by the by?" Ms Elaina Hyde: *giggles* she does love here. But, uh... she's not here right now. Jekyll1886: "Hm. More's the pity," he remarked. "Ah well. It can't be helped, I suppose... Say, you mentioned your last name was 'Hyde', yes?" Ms Elaina Hyde: Yessir. Elaina Hyde. Jekyll1886: "Interesting. Are there many other Hydes around here?" He seemed intrigued, a faint sparkle coming to his eyes. Ms Elaina Hyde: I... don't know... technically I'm a Jekyll, I think.... Jekyll1886: "You're a Jekyll with 'Hyde' as a surname... Huh. That's a new one. How did that happen?" Ms Elaina Hyde: Well, I'm... I was born with this name? And then I got a Hyde... Jekyll1886: "So your surname was Hyde, but you had no Hyde, but then you...got one, at some point. Do I have that correct?" he asked, sounding a little uncertain. Ms Elaina Hyde: Yessir. *giggles nervously* it's really confusing. Jekyll1886: He laughs. "It really is. And quite the coincidence, I have to say. Your name is Hyde and you wind up with one." He shrugs. "Must be fate or something." Ms Elaina Hyde: Well... yeah. ... yeah. *she sighed* Jekyll1886: "What is it, Elaina?" he asked, a vaguely Scottish accent creeping in with his concern. Ms Elaina Hyde: Nothing. I'm just not good at talking to people! Heehee... Jekyll1886: "Heh. I struggle with it myself, sometimes. Don't we make quite the pair?" he laughed. More seriously, he went on, "But, say...I can see you're feeling a bit down. Is it anything to do with Helen, or with your own Hyde? Because if so, I might just be able to help you." His gaze held only compassion. Ms Elaina Hyde: It's... Helen... Jekyll1886: "Mm-hmm." He nodded. "What seems to be the trouble lately?" Ms Elaina Hyde: I miss her... Jekyll1886: "Oh," he said, understanding. "So she hasn't come out from her Hyde in a while, then, I take it." Ms Elaina Hyde: No... *she shook her head* Jekyll1886: "Sorry to hear that," he commiserated. "I hope I haven't gotten here too late. Tell me, what behaviors does 'Helen's Hyde' (for lack of a better term) display? What is she like? How does she treat you and others?" Ms Elaina Hyde: She's really, really violent and mean and messes with me and everyone else. *the blonde was suddenly very bitter* Jekyll1886: "Oh, dear," replied Lewis. The situation with Helen's Hyde was apparently dire enough that it was having a terrible effect on Elaina, and likely the other lodgers, too. "That isn't entirely unusual for a Hyde, but still...I know it's certainly a lot to deal with." It's always the people closest to Hydes who end up the most hurt'', he reflected silently.'' Ms Elaina Hyde: *she nodded, looking down. All she could think about was how she wanted to be like Hela, and wanted Hela to like her.* Jekyll1886: "Well, perhaps I can help her, if she'll let me," he said reassuringly. "Show her the benefits of a more balanced approach. She wouldn't be the first tough case I've counseled, and I've had success before. Then perhaps you'd have your friend back. Does that sound good to you?" Ms Elaina Hyde: She won't listen to you... Jekyll1886: "Maybe not at first, no. But give me time. See if I don't make some headway." He grinned. "It ought to be an interesting go, if nothing else. Keep the your friend and me from getting bored." A thought occurred to him. "Does she have run of the house now?" he asked, glancing around just in case. Ms Elaina Hyde: No, I don't think she's gotten out. Jekyll1886: "Ah," he said. "In that case, could you tell me where in this great structure I might find Dr. Lanyon?" Ms Elaina Hyde: Onion? I have no idea... Jekyll1886: He paused. Had she just said "onion"? "Pardon?" Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, sorry. Lanyon. *she struggled a little to say his name properly* I can't pronounce his name well, and so I call him onion. Jekyll1886: He chuckled despite himself. "I can't help but think it suits him," he admitted. Ms Elaina Hyde: Does it? Jekyll1886: "Have you ever seen the bitter expression on his face when you say something he really disagrees with? What's more bitter than an onion?" Ms Elaina Hyde: *she giggled* maybe we should call him a brussle sprout instead. Jekyll1886: "Pfaha!" he laughed. "Paging Dr. Sprout, Dr. Brussels Sprout!" he mock announced. "You are needed in surgery to remove all flights of fancy and replace them with bitter reality. Sarcasm optional but likely unavoidable." Ms Elaina Hyde: *giggles, grinning* I like that better! Jekyll1886: "Me, too." Ms Elaina Hyde: Onion sounds more like his name, but Brussle Sprout is funnier. *she suddenly grinned wide, getting an idea* you could call him Brussle Sprout and I could call him Onion, then he can have both nicknames! Jekyll1886: "Sounds like a plan." He smiled. Ms Elaina Hyde: Okay! Jekyll1886: He nodded, then looked a little more serious. "I suppose I had better get down to business and find him; I don't want to be late. But it's been a pleasure, Elaina." Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, right! Okay, I guess I'll see ya later then! Jekyll1886: "Take care," he wished her, and took his leave. Ms Elaina Hyde: *she nodded* Obtained From Lewis Weir Intro Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:New and Old Faces